


Silly ménage à trois sometimes

by rogogon



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przyjacielskie spotkanie zamienia się w małą orgię.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly ménage à trois sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Silly ménage à trois sometimes (eng)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630803) by [rogogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon)



> Pomysł zaczerpnięty z Twittera, z kilku postów moich znajomych tuż po tym, jak Adam napisał, że ogląda „Druhny" z Saulim i Tommym. Dla moich znajomych skojarzyło się jednoznacznie, skorzystałam z ich nieczystych myśli :D
> 
> KarolaHK narysowała też do tego opowiadania niesamowity fanart: http://karolakh.deviantart.com/art/Lambliffskinen-Menage-a-trois-279346073

Ekran telewizora zrobił się całkowicie czarny. Po kilu sekundach pojawiły się na nim napisy końcowe, a Sauli, Tommy i ja – niemal jak na komendę – wyciągnęliśmy ręce nad oparcie kanapy, aby się rozprostować.

Właśnie skończyliśmy oglądać „Druhny". Tak, typowo babski film, z jednym małym wyjątkiem, że wcale nie. Wcale nie był babski. Dosłownie płakaliśmy ze śmiechu, zwłaszcza na scenie mierzenia sukienek.

Stwierdziliśmy, że piwo niezbyt pasuje do tego filmu, więc w zamian wypiliśmy kilka…naście drinków, dzięki czemu film był jeszcze śmieszniejszy.

Mieliśmy jeszcze trochę czasu zanim mieliśmy się spotkać z Sashą, Terrencem i Camillą, więc postanowiliśmy obejrzeć jeszcze jakiś film, kolejną komedię. W międzyczasie Tommy dość chwiejnym krokiem poszedł skorzystać z łazienki, a ja przyniosłem z barku kolejne dwie butelki wódki, aby zrobić drinki. Pochyliłem się nad stołem i ledwie postawiłem na nim butelki, a poczułem dłoń Sauliego zaciskająca się na moim pośladku. Przygryzłem dolną wargę i z uśmiechem odwróciłem się, mając zamiar mu coś powiedzieć, jednak Sauli stał tuż za mną, trzymając dłonie na moich pośladkach, w ułamku sekundy dosięgając moich ust i całując mnie gorąco.

Poprowadził mnie do kanapy i delikatnie popchnął nas na nią tak, że siedział okrakiem na moich kolanach, z łatwością i zadowoleniem czułem, jak powiększające się członki ocierały się o siebie powodując, że Sauli zaczął szybciej oddychać. Ciepłe powietrze wydychae przez niego prosto w moje usta fantastycznie we mnie wibrowało.

Gdzieś w oddali usłyszałem odgłos lejącej się wody i oprzytomniałem na tyle, aby przypomnieć sobie o obecności Tommy'ego. Oderwałem swoje usta od warg Sauliego i wymruczałem.

\- Tommy.

Sauli wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mnie nie przeszkadza.

\- Bo jesteś już trochę pijany. – zaśmiałem się cicho.

\- Za to gdybyś ty nie był też już trochę pijany, nie pozwoliłbyś mi na przykład… Na to...

Mówiąc to, Sauli położył dłonie na mojej nabrzmiałej i pulsującej męskości, głaszcząc ją i masując. Zadrżałem i jęknąłem nieco głośniej niż zamierzałem. Przygryzłem wargę, aby uciszyć moje jęki, do których doprowadzał mnie w tym momencie mój chłopak.

Nie oponowałem, gdy Sauli rozpiął zamek w moich jeansach i jego ręce dotknęły mojego członka i zaczęły go delikatnie pieścić. Zatraciłem się w rozkoszy, zapominając o wszystkim innym do czasu, gdy do pokoju wrócił Tommy.

Basista zamarł, widząc nas robiących… to, co właśnie robiliśmy. Ja byłem pół-świadomy z powodu wszechogarniających mnie doznań dostarczanych przez Sauliego, moje oczy na w pół przymknięte, oddech szybki i nierówny. Nie interesowało mnie nic poza coraz szybszymi pieszczotami mojego członka przez mojego faceta – niezwykle pod tym względem utalentowanego.

Sauli z kolei był już na niezłym rauszu i uśmiechnął się tylko na widok Tommy'ego, którego twarz przedstawiała ogromne zdziwienie i zmieszanie. Czemu zresztą nie mogłem się dziwić. Nie co dzień przecież zostawia się na chwilę przyjaciół, aby wyjść do łazienki, a po powrocie zastaje się ich w fazie gry wstępnej.

Jednak to, co powiedział Sauli sprawiło, że niemal oprzytomniałem. Niemal, bo nadal intensywnie pieścił mojego członka, więc nie do końca byłem świadomy wszystkiego, co się wokół mnie działo.

Jak przez mgłę usłyszałem głos Sauliego:

\- Chcesz się przyłączyć, Tommy?

Byłem niemal pewny, że to jakiś dziwny sen. Nie podejrzewałbym Sauliego o taką perwersję. A sama sytuacja… Nigdy nie przeszłoby mi to przez głowę, nawet w najskrytszych fantazjach.  
No, może w nich tak.

Ale tym, co mnie naprawdę zaskoczyło była reakcja Tommy'ego.

Z pewnym wahaniem podszedł do nas, ukląkł tuż przy Saulim, patrząc mu w oczy. Pochylił się w jego kierunku, przymykając powieki. Obserwowałem ich uważnie, próbowałem skupić się na tym pomimo ciągłego, szybkiego tempa pieszczot mojego członka. Tommy bardzo powoli zbliżył się do Sauliego, ich usta pół cala od siebie. Sauli zwilżył językiem usta i pochylił się do przodu pokonując dzielące ich centymetry, ich usta złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku. Słodkie odgłosy języków wirujących w dzikim tańcu, iskrzenie między moim byłym a obecnym chłopakiem. Pasja. Niesamowicie seksowny i podniecający widok.

Tommy położył swoją dłoń na dłoni Sauliego – tej, która aktualnie obejmowała mojego członka. Teraz to on decydował o intensywności pieszczot, którymi obaj mnie obdarzali. Nie przerwali pocałunku, który z sekundy na sekundę stawał się coraz gorętszy, coraz bardziej namiętny.

W pewnym momencie Tommy oderwał swoje usta od warg Sauliego tylko po to, aby przenieść je na jego szyję. Ssał i lizał delikatną skórę ozdobioną tatuażem, który mnie samemu przypominał coś pomiędzy motylkiem a wróżką. Moje ulubione miejsce do całowania Sauliego – zawsze błagał o więcej, kiedy tylko go tam choćby delikatnie musnąłem palcem. A Tommy jakby o tym wiedział. Sauli cicho jęczał, zatracony w pieszczocie, której autorem był mój basista, jego dotyk na moim członku zelżał, choć Tommy utrzymywał tempo pieszczot ich dłoni.

Czułem zbliżający się orgazm. Byłem zdziwiony, że nie doszedłem wcześniej, widząc Tommy'ego i Sauliego zabawiających się ze sobą. Właściwie to namiętnie się całujących, ale miałem przeczucie, że na pocałunkach się nie skończy.  
Miałem rację.

Tommy odsunął ich dłonie z mojej męskości, przerywając także pieszczoty szyi Sauliego. Spojrzał na mnie znacząco. Podniosłem do góry biodra, aby mógł ściągnąć mi spodnie i slipki, w międzyczasie Sauli rozprawił się ze swoją i Tommy'ego garderobą.

Tommy został przeze mnie wysłany do sypialni po lubrykant. Zanim wrócił, Sauli przylgnął do mnie całym ciałem, jego skóra płonąca i iskrząca w dotyku z moją. Czułem jego twardą, pulsującą męskość na moim udzie. Wtulił się w moją nagą klatkę piersiową, jego dłoń przesunęła się wzdłuż mojego torsu i spoczęła na moim biodrze. Sauli odchylił głowę do tyłu, aby spojrzeć mi w oczy.

\- Podobało mi się tak, jak było wczoraj.

\- Mnie też. – uśmiechnąłem się na wspomnienie ostatniej nocy. Sauli po raz pierwszy był na górze, a jego dominacja była bardzo podniecająca. – Chcesz to później powtórzyć? – pochyliłem się i przygryzłem delikatną skórę jego szyi.

\- Zdecydowanie – wymruczał Sauli, wzdychając z rokoszy. Przeczesał smukłymi palcami moje włosy, kiedy ja kontynuowałem pieszczotę. – A może… powtórzylibyśmy to teraz? Zaraz?

Oderwałem usta od gładkiej szyi mojego chłopaka i spojrzałem mu w oczy. Przygryzł z zaniepokojeniem dolną wargę, kiedy odwzajemniał moje spojrzenie.

\- Masz na myśli teraz jako teraz? Z Tommym? – upewniłem się. Sauli przytaknął z widocznym zdenerwowaniem; zastanawiał się jak na ten pomysł zareaguję. Uśmiechnąłem się i objąłem go. Pocałowałem w czoło. – Dla ciebie wszystko, skarbie.

Usta Sauliego były przyciśnięte do mojej szyi; czułem jak jego wargi układają się w uśmiech, muskając moją skórę.

W tym momencie wrócił Tommy z tubką lubrykantu w dłoni. Wręczył mi ją, a ja przekazałem ją Sauliemu. Kiedy on próbował się uporać z jej otworzeniem, ja zająłem się Tommym. Pocałowałem go namiętnie tak, jak obaj swego czasu to uwielbialiśmy – nasze języki walczyły o dominację, dreszcze przechodziły przez nasze ciała.

Popchnąłem go delikatnie na kanapę tak, że pół siedział, pół leżał. Przerwałem pocałunek, przeniosłem usta na jego szyję i sam wślizgnąłem się na kanapę między jego nogi. Sekundę później dołączył do nas Sauli, klękając tuż za mną. Kanapa okazała się wystarczająco długa, abyśmy zmieścili się na niej wszyscy trzej.

Moje usta przesunęły się na przekłute sutki Tommy'ego. Kolczyki sprawiły, że stały się niesamowicie wrażliwe na pieszczoty, a ja wiedziałem jak sprawić, aby Tommy dzięki nim krzyczał z rozkoszy. Pieściłem je językiem, całowałem, delikatnie przygryzałem, a Tommy dyszał ciężko, wzdychał i wił się pod moim dotykiem.

Poczułem dłoń Sauliego delikatnie przesuwającą się w dół mojego kręgosłupa, rozluźniając moje mięśnie. Jednocześnie dwa palce jego drugiej dłoni, chłodne i wilgotne od lubrykantu, wsunęły się w moje wnętrze. Zawyłem z rozkoszy. Powoli, z rozmysłem penetrował moje wnętrze, przygotowując mnie do stosunku. W tym czasie zacząłem pieścić członka Tommy'ego. Przesuwałem dłonią powoli od nasady aż po czubek, zmieniając co chwilę tempo posunięć, co sprawiło, że muzyk dyszał ciężko i mruczał głośno z przymkniętymi oczami.

Sauli szybko wsuwał i wysuwał ze mnie palce, rozszerzając wejście. Wkrótce wsunął też trzeci palec, a ja wygiąłem się w łuk z rozkoszy. Wzdychałem i jęczałem prosto w tors Tommy'ego, czułem delikatne pocałunki Sauliego wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa. Słodkie, motyle pocałunki, przerywane co jakiś czas jakimiś trudnymi do określenia wzorami pozostawianymi przez jego język na dole moich pleców.

Nadal pokrywałem pocałunkami całą klatkę piersiową Tommy'ego, lewą dłonią pieściłem jego członka, a prawą podpierałem się na oparciu kanapy, kiedy Sauli wysunął ze mnie swoje smukłe palce. Nadal byłem jednak zajęty Tommym, w mojej głowie kłębiły się wspomnienia z tego krótkiego okresu, kiedy byliśmy razem. Uzupełnialiśmy się bardzo dobrze, a w łóżku było nam fantastycznie. Jak sam mi kiedyś powiedział, byłem jego jedynym wyjątkiem. A on był moim – nigdy wcześniej ani później nie związałem się z heterykiem.

Gdzieś jakby w oddali usłyszałem szelest rozrywanego opakowania prezerwatywy. Zmusiłem się, aby wrócić myślami do teraźniejszości. Kiedy pomyślałam przez sekundę, co właściwie teraz wyprawiam, moje usta, przyciśnięte pocałunkiem do podbrzusza Tommy'ego, wygięły się w uśmiechu, który – jestem tego pewien –Tommy wyczuł na swojej skórze. Mój były i obecny chłopak oraz ja razem się zabawiamy? Mój obecny i były facet całują się na moich oczach i razem pieszczą mojego członka? Och, musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć.

Sauli ponownie przesunął powoli i dość delikatnie dłonią wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa, aby mnie rozluźnić i powoli zaczął wchodzić w moje wnętrze. Automatycznie zacisnęło się, nie pozwalając mu wejść głębiej, ale Sauli sięgnął po mojego członka i zaczął go intensywnie pieścić. Moje mięśnie momentalnie się rozluźniły i Sauliemu udało się wejść do końca. Wysunął się trochę ze mnie i powoli wszedł z powrotem.

Tempo ruchów dłoni Sauliego wokół mojego penisa oraz jego ruchy w moim wnętrzu było identyczne: wolne, zmysłowe, słodkie. Dostosowałem do niego rytm pieszczot członka Tommy'ego. Mój basista pochylił się, a jego usta połączyły się z moimi w delikatnym pocałunku. Miałem nadzieję, że Sauli nie będzie o to zły i zazdrosny; ja sam i – mam nadzieję – również Tommy widzieliśmy to tylko jako niezobowiązujący seks, zabawę na zabicie czasu. Nie mieliśmy przecież zamiaru do siebie wracać. Mam nadzieję, że te argumenty przekonają Sauliego do powtórzenia tego, bo właściwie dopiero co zaczęliśmy, a jest tak gorąco.

Pchnięcia Sauliego w moim wnętrzu przyspieszyły, a on sam zaczął głośno jęczeć i szybko oddychać. Przyspieszyły też jego ruchy dłoni pieszczącej mojego członka, więc ja dostosowałem szybkość pieszczot penisa Tommy'ego. Tommy zaczął dyszeć i mruczeć prosto w moje usta. Naprawdę był takim ślicznym kociakiem, zwłaszcza teraz. Jęki naszej całej trójki zgrały się i wzajemnie przenikały.

W pewnym momencie Sauli wplótł palce wolnej ręki w moje włosy i pociągnął mnie do tyłu, przerywając moje pocałunki z Tommym. Byłem pewien, że chce, abym teraz pocałował jego i odwróciłem głowę w jego stronę, aby połączyć nasze usta, lecz myliłem się. Sauli pochylił się i wpił w pełne usta Tommy'ego, który odwzajemnił pocałunek. W pierwszej chwili poczułem ukłucie zazdrości – chciał pocałować Tommy'ego, a nie mnie? Jednak… To wszystko działo się kilka cali ode mnie, tak gorące, seksowne i podniecające, jak mało co. Ich języki walczyły o dominację, wirowały w dzikim, szalonym tańcu. Pochyliłem się i przygryzłem szyję Sauliego, ssąc i liżąc wytatuowanego na skórze motylka.

Dodatkowo cały czas zarówno ruchy Sauliego wewnątrz mnie jak i nasze ruchy nadgarstków na naszych członkach przybierały na szybkości i dzikości. Zgubiliśmy wspólny rytm, nasze ruchy stawały się coraz gwałtowniejsze i mniej równe. Ja sam zgubiłem też tok własnych myśli, teraz w mojej głowie były już tylko coraz silniejsze i szybsze pchnięcia bioder Sauliego, jego delikatna dłoń na moim członku oraz moja własna ręka pieszcząca Tommy'ego. Sauli i Tommy nadal namiętnie się całowali, choć dyszenie i ich jęki nie do końca im na to pozwalały. Wtuliłem się w szyję Sauliego, wdychając świeżą, sportową woń jego perfum. Nie mogłem powstrzymać głośnych jęków, kiedy przyspieszył ruchy bioder, najwidoczniej ich nie kontrolował. Moich jęków natomiast nie powstydziłaby się żadna gwiazda porno.

Przyspieszyłem ruchy dłoni, Tommy zadrżał – wiedziałem, że był bliski spełnienia. Ja także byłem na skraju orgazmu, Sauli skutecznie mnie w tym przekonaniu utwierdzał, intensyfikując pieszczoty mojego członka. Po kilku mocnych, szybkich pchnięciach osiągnąłem głośne spełnienie, wytryskując nasieniem prosto na brzuch mojego basisty, co najwidoczniej przyspieszyło orgazm u Tommy'ego, bo osiągnął go chwilę po tym, jęcząc prosto w usta Sauliego. Nasze krzyki i jęki ekstazy zlały się w jeden, a po kilku sekundach dołączyły do nich okrzyki Sauliego, który właśnie doszedł w moim wnętrzu.

Dzika żądza. Alkoholowe upojenie. Niemal zwierzęca potrzeba seksu. Zupełna nowość. Ciekawość. Ryzyko.

Tak… Wiedziałem, że kiedyś to powtórzymy. I to nie raz. To było zbyt gorące, zbyt seksowne i zbyt podniecające, aby pozostało w sferze jednorazowych wyskoków. Jak w naszej ulubionej piosence z pierwszego albumu: _Kind of ménage à trois sometimes…_


End file.
